Tommy Potter (COMPLETE!)
by Gameknight17
Summary: Tommy Potter is an average boy who loves normal things. Listening to his iPod, playing sports, having clubs. But when "The Gang" kidnaps his family, he must rally his friends and lead them into a charge to defeat "The Gang" once and for all. This is my first fictional story that I ever wrote, and so is probably my worst. I did this for a project five years ago. I hope you enjoy!


p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"I was running for my life. The Bully Gang was after me. They were mad at me for smacking the hand of their main bully, their head honcho, their boss of demons. I didn't actually know his name. I had slapped him because he was about to pound a second-grader into a pulp. I now wished I hadn't done that. But as a seventh-grader who took gymnastics, karate, book club, sword fighting lessons, baseball, and taekwondo, I thought it was my duty./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"I ran through the hall and out the main door. The bullies were hot on my heels. I zig-zagged around equipment, I jumped over the rolling log game, I tried everything. But nothing worked. The only way I would get away from these bullies was out running them./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Finally, one bully tripped, fell, and tripped up the rest of them. I ran through the door, down the hall, and into the principal's office. "Mrs. Wuthers," I gasped, "some kids were trying to pick on a little kid. I yelled, 'Stop' and they started running after me. They tripped and fell on the playground."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Thank You Tommy," she said, smiling, "I'll go out there and take care of them as soon as I'm done signing this paper."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"The bell rang. I walked to my locker and unlocked it. I grabbed my bag, iPod, raincoat. I closed my locker and, after putting my coat and backpack on, went outside./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"You might be wondering why a middle school has a playground. My school, the South Park Tigers, is an elementary school and a middle school combined. When you finish eighth grade you get to go to the new high school campus. I couldn't wait to go there. They had a Performing Arts Center./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"I walked out the door. School was over for the weekend. I plugged in my iPod and listened to music. I couldn't wait to get home. It was a Friday, and Friday ment a movie tonight. My sister wasn't feeling good, so she had stayed at home today./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"I turned the corner and stopped in my tracks. A member of "The Gang" was right in front of me. The Gang was a notorious group of drunks, thieves, and some murderers. He grabbed me and said, "Give me that iPod. I could probably sell that for a lot of money."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"He was holding a knife. I'd never been mugged before, but I knew what to do. I kicked him in the gut. He doubled up in pain and I kicked him a little bit lower down. He dropped his knife in the gutter and I uppercut into his face. He fell to the ground, unconscious. I ran three blocks, until I turned a corner./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"My house was just a few blocks away. I walked the rest of the way to my house. The only interesting things I passed were a trail of paper leading to the sewer, and the main sewer entrance. It was a large circle, seven feet in diameter. I walked past it./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"I walked up the steps to my house. The door was open. I walked inside to find the house a lot messier than usual. My parents both worked from home. They were both very concerned about neatness. Where were they? "Mom," I called, "Dad, Sis. where are you guys?"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"I went into the living room. It was completely torn up. The TV screen was broken and it was thrown across the room. Where the TV had been there was the sign of the gang carved into the wooden table./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Once I got over the shock of my family getting kidnapped, realization crashed over me. The man who attacked me on my way home must have been there to pick me up too! Good thing I got away!/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"I skyped my three friends. They all agreed to meet at our clubhouse in the park at 6:00 pm. I grabbed a backpack, and filled it with food. My parents collected relics, so they had a couple of swords (six, I just counted them). I grabbed four of those and ran to the clubhouse./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"When I got there none else was in sight. It was 5:47. I had thirteen minutes before they were supposed to get here. I took out the food I had brought. A couple of apples, a bunch of twinkies, a box of zebra cakes, four cups, and a 2-liter bottle of soda. I prepared it and by the time I had poured the last of the soda into the fourth cup one of my friends was already there./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Her name was Kacy. She was a blond girl in my homeroom and in my math class (we were both pretty darn smart). She had blue eyes and today she was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans. She also had on her trademark blue sneakers (with a white under- armour symbol on them). As you could probably guess, her favorite color is blue. And I had had a crush on her since we met in third grade./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Thanks for the snacks," she said, "what did you want me and everyone else here for? To go after your family? The emgang /emhas them for goodness sake. Or did you need all four of us to call the police?"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""How'd you know that I was thinking that we would go after my family?" I asked./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""We're going after your family?!" said my best friend Mike./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Mike is an African-American boy that has almost the same birthday as me. Today he was wearing his Minecraft T-shirt and some red sweatpants. We became friends when we discovered that we did the same things. Fencing, Karate, book club, baseball, and gymnastics./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""How're we going to get through the gang?" they both asked./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Simple," I said, taking out the four swords I'd brought, "we'll fight them with these. All four of us do fencing."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I don't like this," said the fourth member of our club, Mina, who had just climbed the ladder into the treehouse, "and where did you get those swords?"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""My dad's office."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Well," said Kacy, "where are we going to start looking?"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Um," said Mike, "I saw some papers that read, "To my bro, HELP." leading into the sewer pipe between here and the school."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""That's my sister." I said, "She's leading us to where the gang is."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"We ate our food, drank our soda, and headed out toward the school. "Phew," said Mina, "This stinks."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"We followed the paper until it stopped at a four way crossroads. "Well," I said, "I choose the right."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Why?" asked Kacy./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Well," I said, "the bar is in the opposite direction and this way smells like beer."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I'm sold," said Mike, "and another reason is that it's the dirtiest way we could go."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Mina pinched her nose as we headed toward the evil (maybe, probably, yeah, it will be) lair of the gang./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"After a couple of minutes we arrived in a large cylinder which was the lair of the gang. "This is like an underground Silo," said Mina./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"There were weapons and shields on the wall. In one corner, My family was tied up and gagged. My sister was looking up into the eyes of the man who tried to grab me earlier today. He was holding a knife over her. My vision went red with anger./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"I grabbed my sword and charged at the six men and four women. Although they outnumbered us 2 to 5, we had the element of surprise on our hand, and they also only had knives. We charged, drawing our swords and yelling. The chamber was large, but echoey so they thought that they were being attacked by twenty guys coming from all directions./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"They panicked. We easily took out two of the guards. Now it was only 2 to 1. I charged at one of the girls and smacked her in the face with the hilt of my sword. She was out like a light. I fought the man who appeared to be the leader. He had a skull mask on and was taller than everyone else./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"He had a katana and we started dueling. The man kicked me in the stomach and I flew into the wall. My head crashed against a shield and I heard a yell. The man who had attacked me in the street was standing over Kacy, knife raised. I grabbed the circular shield and hurled it, Captain America style, at the man. It smashed into his nose and he fell backward./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"I looked up and raised my sword just in time to block the strike toward my head. I blocked it and raised my knee into his groin. It must've been a guy because he roared in pain. I ducked behind a table as an arrow thudded into the floor where I was standing two seconds ago.I grabbed the arrow and threw it like a dart toward the woman with the bow. These people didn't agree with the use of guns. I jumped behind a giant, circular cylinder were the rest of my friends were. Kacy looked okay, but Mina had a nasty cut across her face, which ran right next to her eye. I tore the sleeve off my sweatshirt and tied it around her wound. "You doing okay?" I asked./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Fine," she said, "but look at Mike."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Mike had a nasty gash on his arm and an arrow in his leg. Kacy had torn up her sweatshirt and was bandaging Mike. I grabbed my sword and said, "Guys, I have a plan."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"We charged out toward the five people who were still standing. Mike had the arrow that was in his leg and he threw it at the woman who had the bow. Through some minor miracle it cut through the string of the bow and the bow snapped forward into the woman's face. Now it was four on four./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"I charged toward the man with the katana. We had a score to settle. We dueled and I managed to parry and strike. I sliced across his face and took his mask off. I looked at him in horror. It was the chief of police…/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"I yelled with fury and pressed my attack. For a guy who I expected to be good at only firing a gun, the chief of police was good with a sword. I grabbed a shield off of the wall and held his sword out to the side with my sword. Then I thrust the shield at his face and it was lights out for Officer Johnston./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"All around me I saw the feared Gang taken out by four kids with old relics. "Let's get to the Police station," I said. Even I hadn't escaped the battle unscathed. I had a cut on my forehead and I couldn't feel my right hand. It had gone numb from the force of the blows the sword had received./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I'll go," said Mina, "You guys should watch this lot."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Mina ran back out the sewer while Mike, Kacy, and I untied my family and tied up the ten "Gang" members./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Well, that's the end of the story. Mike got healed and contributed his part of the money we got for taking out the gang to me, so I could fix my house. He always walked with a slight limp after that tho. The police brought the Gang to jail where they still are today. Mine got better, but has a scar above her eye that she is very proud of./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Kacy saved her money for college and hopes that she might have enough money after college to get a car. Me, I got my house fixed up and live with my family. I finally got the courage to ask Kacy out to the school Valentine's day dance. She agreed and we had a fun time. I'm actually writing this the day after that dance./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongThe End/strong/p 


End file.
